The Gentle Flower in a Raging Storm
by Mr. Hourglass
Summary: Hanataro, the shy, timid, yet respectful shinigami of the Fourth but what would happen if he was born in a different timeline? With the same personality but a different zanpakuto? Well let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all! Now this certain Bleach character have been a favorite of mine since he was introduce. I don't know why but I just think he's great so this story will be dedicated to him but I'm not sure if I'll make this into an official story, since I've got others to work on but chances are high that I'll make this one into a story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

Prologue

It was a normal day in the Seireitei where Shinigami were going about their usual duties. However three shinigami were about to get the shock of a afterlifetime.

_Captain's Meeting Hall_

"Is there a reason why you called us for this meeting Captain Unohana." Yamamoto said while three of the oldests captains in the Gotei 13 stood before him. Said captain he addressed stepped forward while Kyoraku and Ukitake stood behind her.

She looked at the Head Captain. "Now as you know, me and Ukitake have been married for 30 years despite our clans opposing it," Said shinigami smiled, it wasn't easy since their clans rivalry and dislike of each other made it very difficult to maintain a relationship and even more so to hold a wedding. "and so I thought it'll be better to say this in private than annouce it to my clan head, I'm pregnant."

For the next few seconds, there was nothing but silence, then Yamamoto cleared out his left ear with his pinky. "I'm sorry Unohana, I think I heard you wrong when you said your pregnant."

"No you didn't, I am pregnant with Ukitake's child."

"...Oh,"

_Outside the meeting hall_

"WHAT!" The sound was loud enough to reach all the way to the 3rd district and everyone looked around to find the source of the sound.

_Back inside meeting hall_

Currently Yamamoto was standing up and looking at Unohana in pure shock and disbelief, eyes as wide as saucers and mouth hitting the floor, Kyoraku was in a similar state of shock as he stared at Unohana, his strawhat on the ground since he looked at her fast enough to knock it off his head, despite it being tied down. At the same time, he couldn't help but feel happy for his old friend, since it was rare for shinigami to have children. Now Ukitake would have a child to call his own and be a father.

Speaking of Ukitake, the poor man just stared at her in shock for a few seconds before fainting right on the spot.

Yamamoto regain himself and took his seat while Kyoraku woke up Ukitake and helped him up. "I-i can't believe, I'm going to be a father." Ukitake said in disbelief as Unohana smiled and walked over to him, taking his hand.

"Yes, I was in a similar state of shock also but now we'll be able to raise a family." Everyone, including Yamamoto, smiled but that didn't last long when Yamamoto gained a grim look on his face.

"I don't mean to say this but since your pregnant with Ukitake's child Unohana, have you consider the dangers your child might be in?"

Unohana frown at this, as did Ukitake and Kyoraku. "Dangers? What do you mean Captain-Commander Yamamoto?"

"I mean you two are the child's parents and I have no doubt that the child will be immensely powerful with both of your blood running in the child's veins, however many opposing clans will try to either kidnap the child to raise it for their our purposes or kill it so it won't become a threat in the future."

This cause said parents to pale since Yamamoto's words were true, their child did have a high chance of being kidnapped or killed since both of their clans have many enemies that would like nothing more than to either gain an asset or get rid of a future problem.

"What do you propose we do?" Ukitake asked, his grip tightening on Unohana's hand. "Does anyone else beside us know about you being pregnant Unohana?" She shook her head.

"Then it's best if we keep it that way, the less people who knows the better. When you start looking visibly pregnant I'll sent you and Ukitake off on a mission after which I want you two to go to the 13th district and look for someone named Sora, she is an old friend of mine and I recall her saying that she was a doctor during her life. She'll be more than happy to help you." The two parents nodded in unison. "After which I think we should put your child in Kyoraku's care for the time being since his clan is good friends with both of yours so you'll be able to see your son anytime you can and I'm sure Kyoraku can think of something to tell his clan when he brings your child in."

Kyoraku nodded his head with a smile, his strawhat back on his head. "I think I should just tell my father the truth, he's good at keeping secrets and I'm sure with his word, the child will be accepted into my clan." Yamamoto nodded his head in acceptance to his suggestion, his father is a good man and would never go back on his word.

"Remember don't say a word to anyone, the life of your child will depend on it." Yamamoto tapped his cane and the trio of friends walked out. Once the door closed, Yamamoto sighed and took out a bottle of sake from his sleeves, opened it, and took a huge drink.

"I'm getting way too old for this."

_Outside_

"So Unohana have you decided on a name?" Kyoraku asked as they walked toward the Fourth Division. Unohana shook her head. "I'll come up with something."

_Seven Months Later_

Ukitake and Unohana were walking down the streets of the 13th district which was clean and mostly empty due to being early in the morning. Unlike most districts, the 13th respected Shinigamis since they were saved when a large group of Hollows somehow appeared out of nowhere and nearly destroyed the district but was saved when three captains came to help, since then Shinigamis were well respected in the district.

Unohana and Ukitake was walking toward a medium size house that they were told by someone where they could find Sora. Unohana placed a hand on her swell stomach and sighed, catching her husband's attention.

"Is something wrong Retsu-chan?" She just gave him a sad smile. "Sorry but it's just that we still haven't thought of a good name for our son." Ukitake nodded in understanding, its been four months since they found out they were going to have a son but her, him, Kyoraku, and Yamamoto haven't thought of a good name for him.

Ukitake took her hand in his. "I'm sure we'll think of something soon." Unohana nodded her head and opened the door but were greeted by an odd sight.

A old blond woman wearing white robes was holding a huge needle in her right hand while a well built, dark skin bald man wearing blue and black robes was in the corner, shaking in fear.

"Get away from me you crazy old hag!" The dark skin man shouted while the woman walked closer to him. "Geez I'm just going to give you a shot." For some reason that didn't assure the man.

"Are you kidding? Is it even legal for a needle to be that big!" The man tried to avoid her by running to the side when the old woman threw a dozen scalpels at him, impaling him in the wall by the clothing.

The old woman was about to inject the needle into the man when Ukitake cleared his throat loudly to catch her attention. "Uh we don't mean to interrupt but are you Sora?"

The old woman turned around, twirling her needle with her fingers as she looked at them. "Yes and you two are?"

"We're part of the Gotei 13 and we were wondering if you can help us?" Sora looked at Unohana for a few seconds before she snapped her fingers. "Right! I forgot that Yamamoto told me about you two a few months back and that you two need my help." She looked at the dark skinned man before taking off all the scalpels off in a flash.

"Guess your free to go." The dark skinned man looked at her in slight shock. "Really?" Sora smiled. "No."

**WHACK!**

The man collapsed with a huge bump on his head while Sora held up a hammer. "There I'll finish you later." Ukitake and Unohana had sweatdrops on the back of their heads.

_'This is the woman we're suppose to trust to help us deliver our_ _son?' _Sora gave them a bright smile like she didn't just knock out a man twice her size.

"So I understand that you two need my help with your child well, don't worry there haven't been a patient I haven't been able to help." She said this while twirling her hammer and placing the needle in the sleeves.

_Two more months later_

Ukitake and Unohana smile happily at their newborn son who was sleeping peacefully in Unohana's arms. Sora smiled at them, throwing her gloves in a bin. "So have you two decided on a name yet?"

Unohana and Ukitake's smile disappeared and they both shook their heads. "Well can I suggest a name?" The new parents smiled. "I think that would be fair since you delivered him."

Sora took a second to think about it. "How about Hanataro?" Unohana thought about this for a moment before smiling at her son. "Yes that is perfect. He'll be our gentle flower."

**And that is it for now, I'll see you all whenever! Until next time, Mr. Hourglass, AWAY! *flies out on a giant condor***

Omake: Names

Ukitake, Unohana, Kyoraku, and Yamamoto were currently in Unohana manor and discussing something very important... naming the child.

"How bout Sakura if the child is a girl?" Kyoraku suggested, taking a sip of his sake. Unohana thought about it. "That would be a good name for a girl."

"But what if the child is a boy?" Yamamoto said, drinking his tea. "I think the name Sasuke would be nice."

Ukitake looked at his sensei. "Personally I think Naruto would be a better name than that, for some reason it sounds kinda dark."

The discussion went on for hours to no result.


	2. Chapter 2: Through the Years

**Hello I hope you enjoyed the prologue of the story and enjoy the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter One: Through the Years**

_One Year Later at Shunsui Clan Manor_

The Shunsui clan is a high ranking noble clan, but its well known for two things. One, Shunsui Kyoraku due to him being one of the only two people to have to duel zanpakuto and two, its famous sake. Right now though the clan head, aka Kyoraku's father, and Kyoraku were doing something else beside drinking, peeking at woman or laying around.

"He's a playful one isn't he?" Kyoraku's father, Daisuke, said as he and his son watched Hanataro crawl around the room after a red ball which the two played keep away with.

Daisuke bare a close resemble to his son but he had a short beard that had grey hair spotting it and long black hair that was in a pony tail.

Kyoraku smiled and threw the ball to his father which Hanataro turned around and went after. "He's a fast learner too, only a year old yet he's crawling already." So far its been full year since Hanataro was taken into the Kyoraku clan and so far, its been going well. Hanataro, however, was a natural born charmer and already every women in the clan have fallen for his cuteness. No surprised there though, he takes after his father in looks while he got Unohana's hair and eye color along with her brains since she was considered a prodigy for finishing the Academy in two years.

Daisuke threw the ball low enough for Hanataro to catch which he did and began to laugh. "Still I'll admit that I'm jealous that he can just be near women and they'll go all nuts over him." Kyoraku sighed as Hanataro rolled the ball over to him for another game. "Me too, father, me too."

The door to the room opened to reveal Hanataro's parents in one of there usual visits. They visit a few times each month, but not too much to gain attention, to see their son. Speaking of whom, squealed in delight and crawled over to them, Unohana taking him into her arms.

"Happy Birthday my little flower, how you are today?" Unohana asked in her motherly tone which Hanataro laughed and clapped his hands. Ukitake smiled at his son. "We'll take that as 'I'm having a great time!'" The parents sat down besides each other with Hanataro crawling out of his mother's arms and going after the ball again, this time adding his parents to the game.

"So have Hanataro been a good boy?" Ukitake asked as he rolled the red ball to Daisuke who nodded his head. "Yeah, the only time I hear him cry is when he's hungry but other than that, he's doesn't cry."

Kyoraku took a sip of his sake. "Also it seems he got the old Ukitake charm." Ukitake looked at his old friend with a confuse expression.

"Ukitake charm? What do you mean?" Kyoraku looked at his white hair friend with a serious expression. "I mean that all he has to do is be in the same room as women and they all go crazy for him. He's like catnip but for women." Ukitake sweatdropped as Kyoraku and his father cried anime style tears both exclaiming how unfair fate was to them.

_'Like father, like son I suppose.'_ Unohana thought as she threw the ball to Hanataro who caught it but then let out a cute yawn, rubbing his eyes as he did which made her smile. "It seems our little birthday boy needs his nap." She took Hanataro into her arms and the baby quickly fell asleep in his mother's embrace then she went to place Hanataro in his own room, leaving the three men alone.

"So Ukitake-san," Daisuke began. "does your clan elders know about Hanataro?" It was a usual question that he would ask just in case either Ukitake's or Unohana's clans elders somehow caught wind of Hanataro existance.

Ukitake sighed. "Thankfully no, I don't want to even think how much danger Hanataro would be in if he is known to the Seireitei." They all knew that once Hanataro is known to the Soul Society, many rival clans will try to either kill him to prevent him to becoming a threat or kidnap him for there own use. Not to mention what will happen when his and Unohana's clan elders found out that they had a child, it was bad enough now but if they somehow caught wind of Hanataro being their child then it could drive the Seireitei to a civil war.

Kyoraku patted his long time friend on the back. "Don't worry, Ukitake this room is completely sound proof and whenever you two visit Hanataro, I sent all the serverts to other parts of the manor. That way no one would see you coming or leaving," Despite popular belief, the 8th division captain can be smart when he needs to be and very deadly when he fights. "Besides, your forgetting that the Kyoraku clan takes in anyone who needs a home so how is anyone going to notice one child more?"

Fate, however, have a cruel way of proving people wrong.

_Night Time in Hanataro's Room _

Hanataro was sleeping in his crib, snoring gently when the window for his room opened and climbed in was a figure wearing all black. The figure quickly checked the surrounding area by sensing for other nearby Reiatsu and sighed in relief that the nearest one was the childs own.

_'This is the most insane mission I've been given. If it wasn't for how much I'm being paid, I wouldn't be here.' _The figure thought, gently picking up the child so Hanataro wouldn't wake up. As soon the figure had Hanataro, he went out the window and landed in the countyard but before he could shunpo away, he barely dodged a fist by ducking and looking around before a voice spoke up.

"I suggest you give me back Hanataro." Freezing up, the figure looked to his right to see the captain of the 8th division standing there with a out of place serious expression on his face.

The figure quickly took out a dagger and held it above Hanataro and Kyoraku tensed. "I doubt you can reach me before I kill this child." The pink wearing man gritted his teeth, he was fast but he couldn't stop him from killing Hanataro and he couldn't use his Reiatsu to knock him out since he could indirectly hurt Hanataro as well.

Speaking of Hanataro, the little boy was awake by the movement and looked up at the masked figure and the dagger before he cried while at the same time, letting out some Reiatsu.

The amount wasn't enough to knock the two men out but it was enough to for the kidnapper to flinch from the amount which Kyoraku used as a opening as he shunpo right to the man. He quickly hit the dagger away and took Hanataro from the figure's hands before delivering a kick that left him stuck in a wall.

Kyoraku quickly calmed Hanataro who looked at his godfather's face before laughing and tried to reach for his strawhat. The 9th division captain sighed in relief, seeing that Hanataro was still fine but what caught his attention was the amount of Reiatsu he released when he cried. It was enough to match a low to mid level seated officer.

_'I have to tell Ukitake and Unohana about this.' _Kyoraku sighed as he sent three hell butterflies to the second division to take the would be kidnapper and the other two to tell Hanataro's parents about what happen.

_Minutes_ Later

After hearing about what happen to their son, Unohana and Ukitake made it Kyoraku's division in no time flat and were greeted to Kyoraku holding a sleeping Hanataro in his arms.

"Is he hurt?" Unohana asked, her natural mother side speaking for her. Kyoraku shook his head. "No but I have to tell you both something important." Kyoraku recalled the events about what happen earlier, esepically the part about Hanataro's Reiatsu.

"It was enough to match a low to mid level seated officer but what I'm worried about is how much he's going to have when he gets older," Kyoraku said, handing Hanataro to his parents. "We might have to put a seal on him when he's a teen or maybe even sooner." Unohana nodded her head, she knew that having a lot of Reiryoku when your still young could have negative effects on people's health.

Ukitake looked at his son and said, "Well its been a stressful night so I think we all should go back to sleep. Kyoraku, is it okay if we stay here for the night?"

Kyoraku smiled and tipped his hat. "Of course it is, but make sure you two leave before morning otherwise the serverts might see you." They nodded and went to put Hanataro in his room as Kyoraku's eyes harden before he disappeared in a shunpo.

_Second_ _Division_

"Kyoraku nice to see you!" Kouhei greeted his long time friend as he entered his office. Shihouin Kouhei was a dark skin man with short brown hair that reached his ears and golden eyes. Along with that he stood an impressive 7'2 and despite his size, he could move faster than anyone in the Seireitei and kill anyone before they even noticed themselves hurt.

Kyoraku smiled and shook his friend's hand as Kouhei stood up from his desk. "How've you been Kouhei? Is family life treating you well?" Kouhei smiled. "Great! My wife had a beautiful daughter a few months ago but I don't think your here to speak to me about family matters are you?"

Kyoraku nodded his head. "Is it okay if I can speak to the prisoner I sent you?"

"Sure, just don't scare him death. I don't want to fill out more paperwork when I just finished." Kouhei led Kyoraku to a black door that was guarded by two Second Division members who saluted the two captains. Kyoraku entered the door and closed it behind him then he looked at the man who threaten Hanataro's life whom was tied to a metal chair.

"Now," The man visibly shook as Kyoraku came closer to him. "you are going to tell me who sent and ordered you to try and kidnap Hanataro."

_Morning in the Thirteen_ _Division_

"And it turns out that a former noble tried to make a quick buck by holding Hanataro for ransom and promised to give the man 40% of the money." Kyoraku told Ukitake and Unohana what he got out of the man last night. "However he was just told to take anyone so I don't think that former noble knows who Hanataro is, which is good."

Ukitake smiled as his wife did her weekly check ups on him. "Thank Kami, I thought someone had discover who Hanataro really is."

"But you two do know that you can't keep this a secret forever," Kyoraku looked at his two old friends as they looked at each other in sadness. "Hanataro's is going to smart when he gets older and he'll piece together the facts sooner or later and if not him, someone else will."

Unohana fixed her things back into the small bag she brought with her. "We both know Kyoraku-san but we still have to find a way to tell our clan elders without the possibility of a civil war breaking out."

"I understand but remember nothing can remain a secret forever, no matter how hard or deep someone hides it." Kyoraku took a sip of his sake. Something told him that the next few years would be interesting.

_Two Years_ Later

A three year old Hanataro was walking around his new room with Kyoraku sitting down on the floor, watching him. Hanataro had all of his father's looks which was getting a lot of attention from women, much to his and his father's despair. Also Hanataro's hair was getting long enough to reach his eyes which Kyoraku was thinking of getting him a haircut when Unohana and Ukitake walked into the room.

Hanataro laughed and walked to Unohana and said, "Kaa-chan." This surprised the trio of captains since they didn't expect Hanataro to speak for at least a few more months. Unohana picked up her son. "What was that Hanataro?"

"Kaa-chan." Unohana hugged her son in joy of his first word which Ukitake asked. "What about me Hanataro?"

"Oto-san." Ukitake quickly joined in hugging Hanataro when Kyoraku jumped up and quickly went over to Hanataro. "How about me Hanataro?" Hanataro looked at Kyoraku for a few seconds before he said.

"Ero-taicho." Kyoraku quickly face faulted while Unohana and Ukitake burst out laughing at his name. "Thats no fair! The first word he says to me and its that! I think Kami has something against me."

"Perhase," Unohana said, her laughter died down to a few chuckles. "Or my son didn't just gain my brains alone." At this Kyoraku paled, since it was a little known fact that Unohana disliked perverts and if her son were to gain her dislike of perverts, well he didn't even want to think about it.

Kyoraku laughed nervously and quickly changed the topic. "At least we don't need to worry about Hanataro calling you two Kaa-chan and Oto-san since you two visit so much, people could think he sees you two as his parents." Unohana and Ukitake nodded there heads while Hanataro played with Unohana's braid.

_Four Years Later_

Kyoraku smiled as Hanataro sent a well execute strike at his right side only for him to block the wooden sword with his own and threw Hanataro back, making him hit the ground.

Currently the two were in the Kyoraku's Training Grounds where Kyoraku was teaching his godson in Zanjutsu which Hanataro showed potential in. He was very determine, despite it being the tenth time he knocked him down, Hanataro still got back up and tried to land a hit on him. He also showed skill in Kido and Hakuda, although the latter being his weakest skill, further showing Kyoraku how he resembled his parents since Unohana and Ukitake is are masters in Kido and Zanjutsu.

While it was strange for people to see a captain to teach someone, Daisuke simply said that Hanataro belong to a old friend of his that wanted Hanataro to become a shinigami but passed away before he could teach him, so Daisuke asked his son if he could teach Hanataro for him which Kyoraku accepted. The excuse was brought by everyone and soon people became used to Hanataro being around Kyoraku. Although some thought that it was unfair for him to be taught by a captain before he went Sh

"Alright Hanataro I think we should take a break now." Kyoraku said as Hanataro panted. "But I *pant* can still *pant* fight." Kyoraku laughed as Hanataro tried to get up but fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Come on, I'll treat you to some ohagi at the market." Hanataro's eyes lit up and he quickly jumped it his feet, making Kyoraku laugh slightly.

_Market_

Later the two were enjoying ohagi and steamed buns when something caught Kyoraku's attention. It was a Casino named 'The Blue Monkey' and it was a popular one if the dozens of shinigami going inside it were any evidence.

"Hey Hanataro is it okay if I play some games first?" Hanataro finished off the ohagi in his hand and nodded. "Can I play too?"

Kyoraku thought about this for a moment, on one hand Unohana would kill him when she finds out that he might turn her son into a gamble but on the other, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. "Alright."

The two went inside which Kyoraku went to the nearest slot machine, put in a coin and pulled the lever but not winning. Kyoraku sighed when Hanataro pulled on his robes. "Yes Hanataro?"

"Can I have a coin to try, I don't have any money." Kyoraku smiled, handed him a coin, and helped Hanataro onto the seat then Hanataro put in the coin and pulled the lever. The reels kept spinning until the first one landed on the gold coin, followed by the second and third one then the slot machine lit up and gold coins came spilling out.

"Hanataro you won!" Kyoraku exclaimed in shocked disbelief as several nearby shinigami looked at Hanataro with expressions of disbelief.

"I did? Yea!" Hanataro threw his arms up while Kyoraku quickly went and came back with a bag to hold the coins in.

"Say Hanataro do you want to play more games?" Kyoraku asked which Hanataro nodded his head. The two then procedded to clean out the slots with Hanataro winning every single one then Kyoraku went to the craps table, after changing his coins for chips, and told Hanataro to just threw the dice. Like the slots, he kept winning and soon the duo had over 30 million ken.

Kyoraku decided to play one more game before they left and went over to the roulette table. "Okay Hanataro just put how much you think you should on whatever number you like."

"Hmm," Hanataro looked at the roulette wheel with a thoughtful expression which made the females watching swoon at how cute he looked. "Okay everything on 00 black."

"WHAT!" Kyoraku yelled as the dealer took the chips. "Wait I take it back!"

"Sorry man but no changing besides its the kid's own, not yours." He then spun the wheel with the odds 35 to 1, Kyoraku closed his eyes not wanting to see what will happen.

After a few seconds, he heard the wheel stop spinning and someone hitting the ground. "Player had won and broken the bank." Kyoraku snapped his eyes open and saw that it landed on 00 black and almost fainted when he counted how much his godson won which was 780 million ken.

_Shunsui Manor _

A very happy Kyoraku was pulling a large wagon that held the winnings from the Casino in a large bag with Hanataro sitting on top with a big smile on his face. Suddenly Kyoraku stopped, completely frozen in his tracks as he watched who was walking toward him with a smile.

Unohana stopped in front of Kyoraku and said in her dangerous sweet voice, "Kyoraku I thank you for showing my son a good time but next time I hear you using him for gambling, I'll make your next visit to the Fouth Division very _memeorable,_" She held her arms out as Hanataro landed in her arms after jumping from the top of the large bag.

"Also all the money Hanataro won will be going to him _okay._" Kyoraku could only nod fearfully as Unohana took the handle of the wagon and pulled it to the courtyard. After that Kyoraku then procedded to cry at losing so much money.

This, however, are just the beginning of Hanataro's life and one could tell, he'll play a large part in future events.

_Nighttime In Hanataro's Dream_

"Where am I?" A seven year old Hanataro asked aloud as he observed his surroundings. He was on a small island with a palm tree moving gently in the breeze and the sun stayed over the ocean in a forever sunset in the east while the moon was rising from the west in a stuck position as well.

Hanataro walked over to the water and looked at his reflection before noticing a large moving shape in the water. Suddenly, a large creature burst out of the water causing him to fall back in fear but before the creature could do anything else, he felt himself wake up.

_In the Real World_

"Hanataro! Hanataro!" Kyoraku said while shaking his godson awake who was having a nightmare. Hanataro's eyes snapped open before he took one look at Kyoraku and hugged him, crying into his embrace. "Its okay Hanataro, its just a nightmare." Kyoraku stroked his godson's back while saying some comfort words but he noticed something odd.

Why did Hanataro's skin feel so rough now?

**There we have it! Sorry for skipping through Hanataro's childhood but it was the things I could think of but the next chapter will be interesting to say the least. Until next time, Mr. Hourglass AWAY! *Rides out on a giant desert owl***


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**Welcome to the third chapter of this story and I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters! Also Hanataro is going meet some very familiar people in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but if I did, I would have given Hanataro a girlfriend or something**.

Chapter Three: Introductions

"Okay Hanataro, today your going to meet a old friend of mine, his wife and their daughter." Kyoraku told a twelve year old Hanataro who was wearing blue robes with white flowers on them. Ever since his first nightmare, they been messing with his sleep until Unohana, whom he still isn't aware is his kaa-chan, had put seals on him. The seals were in the form of three black rings on his index, middle, and ring fingers. When he first got them, he had been told not to take them off for any reason and Hanataro, being a good boy, hadn't done that even once. "So remember just act like your normal self."

Also Hanataro had developed a shy and timid personailty over the years like his kaa-chan when she was younger and he was very respectful toward everyone. He would help out the serverts with any work or help the maids clean the rooms which put him in a special place in their hearts and he had all of his oto-san's looks that made him even more popular with the maids, not that he noticed since he was as dense as a prison wall when it concern the opposite sex. Although he would blush whenever they hugged him to their breasts and stutter out of control which they found cute so he wasn't completely clueless.

"H-hai Kyoraku-san." Hanataro said, putting his homemade butter cookies on the table in front of them and Kyoraku had to resist the urge to drool since Hanataro was a great cook, despite his age, and he only made his butter cookies for certain reasons like when people are coming over. His butter cookies were like heaven's food and it took every last bit he had not to take one.

The door opened to reveal Kouhei, his wife, Sango and their daughter Yoruichi. Sango has long purple hair that reached her back, dark skin much like her husband but a lighter shade, and soft brown eyes. Yoruichi looked like her mother but had golden eyes, and short purple hair that covered her ears and if one look deeply into her eyes, they could see some playful mischievous in them.

"Hello Kyoraku," Kouhei said to the pink wearing captain who shook each other hands before sitting down. "So who is this young lad?" Everyone's attention was turned to Hanataro who nervously introduce himself.

"M-my name i-is Shunsui H-hanataro." He said while Kouhei, Sango, and Yoruichi smiled at him. "I can already tell he's a kind one, shy but kind." Sango said while taking a bite of a butter cookie before her eyes widen in surprise.

"Kaa-chan is something wrong?" Yoruichi said, looking at her kaa-chan who took another bite of the cookie, finishing it in a second. "Yoruichi, Kouhei! You have to try these cookies!" The two shrugged, took one cookie, and bit into it before their eyes widen in surprise.

"It seems that they like your cookies Hanataro." Kyoraku said to him as he took a cookie also while Hanataro scratched the back of his neck. "T-there n-n-not that g-good."

"Not that good? Hanataro these cookies taste like I've tasted the heavens!" Kouhei exclaimed and took another cookie, same for everyone else in the room but Hanataro who laughed nervously and just took one. After all the cookies were eaten, everyone began to chat, well Kyoraku was doing the chatting for Hanataro who was too nervous to respond.

"Say why don't we let Yoruichi and Hanataro play some games alone," Sango said, looking at daughter and then Hanataro. "It'll be a great way for them to get to know each other better."

"Great idea Kaa-chan!" Yoruichi then grabbed Hanataro by the hand and dragged him out of the room leaving three laughing adults inside. However Kouhei and Sango then gained a serious look before Kouhei spoke up. "Hanataro is Unohana and Ukitake's son, isn't he?"

_'Always the blunt one Kouhei.' _Kyoraku thought and sighed. "I can't hide anything from you can I?"

Kouhei smiled. "Nope but you do know that once the clan elders find out about him, it could cause a civil war between the clans."

"Unohana and Ukitake knows that so we're trying to find a way to tell them without causing too much chaos." Kyoraku looked at him with a serious look. "You two won't tell anyone will you?"

"Of course not!" Sango exclaimed. "We're old friends Kyoraku, even though you tried to peek on me when I was in the shower when we were still in the Academy."

Kyoraku laughed nervously and rubbed his right cheek. "I still remember how hard that punch felt."

_Outside_

Yoruichi was currently playing hide and seek with Hanataro and was hiding on a branch in a tree, holding back a laugh as Hanataro looked around the courtyard, clueless of her location. Now Hanataro was directly below when she heard her branch crack from under her weight.

"Uh oh." Was all she managed to saw before her branch gave away and she closed her eyes, waiting for feel the ground only for Hanataro to ask. "Are you okay?"

She slowly opened her eyes to see that Hanataro had caught her but was blushing like a tomato now. "Yeah thanks for catching me." She got out of his arms, dusted herself off and said.

"Guess this means I'm it now huh." Hanataro nervously scratched the back of his head. "A-actually, i-is it okay if w-we can do s-something else?"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"You k-know, just t-talk get to k-know e-eachother. Like talk about our likes, dislikes, and hobbies." Yoruichi shrugged and sat down under the tree. "Alright then." She looked at Hanataro who sat down beside her before speaking.

"I'm currently 12 years old(50 in human years), my likes include fish, swimming, snow, milk, my parents, and my friends. My dislikes are traitors, being bored, and rats. My hobbies are practicing my Hakuda, training with my father, pranking people I don't like, and I think that's it."

She looked at Hanataro who thought for a second. "I'm a-also 12 years old, my l-likes are o-ohgai, ramen, swimming, a-and training. M-my dislikes a-are p-perverts, unhealthly f-foods, and traitors also. M-my hobbies are g-gardening, c-cookies, training w-with Kyoraku, Kaa-chan, and O-oto-san."

Yoruichi looked at him with a surprise look at the end. "Whose your kaa-chan and oto-san?" Hanataro scratched the back of his head with a nervously smile. "S-sorry I mean Unohana-chan a-and U-ukitake-san. They a-ain't m-my real p-parents b-but i-it kind of a h-habit now to c-call t-them that."

_'Wow he been training with three captains!' _Yoruichi thought in surprise as she decided to try something, to make sure that he was telling the truth. She got up, turned toward him, and threw a punch aimed at his face but Hanataro, by instinct, caught the punch, spun her around, and pined her against the trunk of the tree, pulling her arms around her back. Hanataro suddenly yelped and let her go, and she turned around, rubbing her arms, to see him stuttering out an apology.

"S-sorry! Y-you j-j-just attacked me a-a-and Kyoraku-san t-t-told me t-to-" He stopped when he saw that Yoruichi was laughing instead of being mad like he thought she would.

"Don't be sorry, most people wouldn't see that punch let alone catch it and pin me," She thought for a second and gained a sly grin. "Say you want to spar?"

"Huh?" Hanataro asked surprised. The only people he would spar against were Kyoraku, Unohana, and Ukitake and he never sparred against someone his age.

"Come on just once." Yoruichi pulled on his sleeves to the middle of the courtyard and Hanataro sighed. "A-alright."

Yoruichi smiled and yelled. "Okay the fight begins now!" Hanataro barely had time to block a fist to his chest, only for Yoruichi to flip back and her foot caught him right on the chin, making him staggled back. Hanataro then ducked under her left leg and tried to swipe her right leg but Yoruichi, despite the robes she was wearing, jumped into the air and landed gracefully on her feet a few yards away from Hanataro.

She and Hanataro circled around each other, waiting for a mistake to be made and thats when Hanataro almost tripped on a rock when she made her move. She tried to hit his side but Hanataro stopped the attack by grabbing her arm but made him fall from the momention she had when she ran to him. The two fell to the ground, Yoruichi on top and Hanataro below her, and there foreheads cracked together, making them both make pained noises and close there eyes.

Yoruichi and Hanataro opened their eyes at the same time and both were staring into each other's eyes. Yoruichi was staring into Hanataro's blue eyes. _'Like the sea.' _She couldn't help but think while Hanataro was thinking how beautiful her golden eyes were. The two suddenly realize the position they were in and blushed, Hanataro's own more noticeable than Yoruichi's, and scramble away from each other, standing next to each other with an awkward air around them.

The silence was broken when Yoruichi asked. "So you want to play tag?"

_One Hour Later_

Kyoraku, Kouhei, and Sango were treated to sweet sight when it was time for the Shihoin to leave and had to find Yoruichi. However when they went into the courtyard, they didn't expect her, or Hanataro, to be that close.

Both of them were sleeping under the tree's shade, and the robes they had on were dirty but what got there attention were the position they were in. Yoruichi had her head on Hanataro's right shoulder while Hanataro was leaning his head on hers. The sight was very cute and it made Sango squeal, along with some of maids when they passed by.

"As much as I hate to break such a sweet sight, we need to go." Kouhei said, disappointment in his voice since he wanted to tease his daughter a bit in front of her little boyfriend before leaving but they had business to take care of. Sango picked up Yoruichi into her arms, who mumbled something about someone taking her favorite pillow, before going back to sleep while Kyoraku took Hanataro in his arms, who was still sleeping.

Sango then went over to Kyoraku and said in a whisper. "Perhase you should enroll Hanataro in the Shinso Academy. It'll be a good way for him to learn more and him and Yoruichi can spend more time together." Kyoraku thought about this.

"I'll discuss it with Unohana and Ukitake." Sango smiled and ran up to her husband while Kyoraku adject Hanataro so his head would be on his shoulder. _'I'm never letting this go, Hanataro.' _Kyoraku grinned and walked back into the manor.

_Minutes later_

After Hanataro was put in bed and the hell butterflies were sent, Unohana and Ukitake were in the manor in a few minutes. As Kyoraku recalled the events, such as Kouhei and Sango knowing who Hanataro's parents are, and the cute sight he saw, although he did see Unohana's grip tightening on her tea cup when he mention the latter.

"Uh Retsu-chan is something wrong?" Ukitake asked his wife who turned to him and froze him with one of her 'smiles.' "Just fine but I think Hanataro is too young to think about dating, do you agree Jushiro-san." Said husband began to sweat and nodded his head in agreement.

Kyoraku coughed, getting the two's attention. "Anyways I think Hanataro should be enroll in Shinso Academy so that he'll get to make some friends. Beside us and the serverts and maids, Hanataro has no friends his age." Unohana and Ukitake thought about this, it is unhealthly for someone Hanataro's age to not have any friends his age yet and maybe making some new ones could help Hanataro get rid of his shy and timid personailty.

Unohana and Ukitake shared a look before looking at Kyoraku and nodding in unison.

_Two Months Later Outside The Headmaster's Office_

Hanataro was pulling at his blue Academy uniform, trying to make it more comfortable but to no avail while Kyoraku, Unohana, and Ukitake were discussing to the headmaster about him. It came to him as a bit of a shock when he was told that he was going to the Academy so he studied up on anything he needed and practice his shinigami arts... three times a day.

The door opened and the three captains plus the headmaster walked out who was holding a sword and a slip of paper in his hands. "Okay Hanataro this sword will allow your zanpakuto spirit to live in and this paper is for your classes and the map of the academy. Normally we have students take an enterance exam but after Captain Unohana uh convice me otherwise, you'll be accepted into the academy like anyother students."

The headmaster turned pale at the end and gave Hanataro said items while Unohana smiled and patted Hanataro's head. "Remember try not to get into trouble and make some friends okay?" Hanataro nodded with a smile and ran off, wanting to make it to his first class before the late bell rang.

_With Yoruichi_

Yoruichi bit her lip to stop her from cursing out loud as she ran toward her Zanjutsu class which was at the other side of the Academy. _'Whose idea was it to make this place so big.' _She thought as she ran. However she was caught up in her thoughts so she didn't see the other person until...

**CRASH!**

The resulting collision made both of them fall to the ground on there butts. Yoruichi, and whoever she crashed into, moaned in pain and closed there eyes. When they opened them, they saw who each other was.

"Hanataro? What are you doing here?" Yoruichi asked as they got up and Hanataro scratched the back of his head. "W-well Kyoraku, U-ukitake, an-and Unohana decided t-to en-enroll m-me in t-the Academy but I d-didn't know y-ou'll be here." Before the two could take anymore, the late bell rang.

"Oh no! We're late!" Hanataro grabbed Yoruichi's right hand and dragged her along with him. "Wait! Do we even have the same class?" Hanataro looked at the paper in his free hand.

"I have Zanjutsu class, room 11A." Yoruichi sighed and smiled, glad that she wasn't going the wrong way. The two saw the door and entered the room...

Only to find it completely empty. The room itself was large and had a large blue mat for sparring along with some training dummies lined up against the left.

"Welcome," The two turned to see a blond man with short hair and a sword laying by him who was standing near at least two dozen wooden swords that were lined up against the right wall. "You two are the first students not to come here ten minutes late."

"Huh?" The two said in unison while the man yawned. "Most new students take at least ten minutes to get here," He looked between them. "By the way, no public displays of affection." Both of them were confused for a second when they realize that there hands were still together and let each other go, Hanataro blushing as he scratched the back of his head while Yoruichi laughed at his cherry red face.

After a while more students came in and the class, 24 in all, were on the edge of the mat while the teacher walked in front of them. "Okay my name is Yuuta and from now on, I'll be your Zanjutsu teacher for this year. Now Zanjutsu isn't about brute strength or speed but rather about stance. Even the strongest of foes can't hurt you if they can't get past your blade."

He drew his blade out and got into a defensive stance. "Also its about seeing weaknesses in your opponent's stance and attacking at the right moment. If you senselessly attack an opponent, two things are going to break. Your Zanpakuto or you." He put his blade back and looked at the class.

"We're going to start out with all of you sparring each other, that way I'll see what you do know and what you don't. I'll also point out any mistakes you make and you may pick your own partners but only pairs."

Yoruichi went to Hanataro and asked to be her sparring partner which he said yes to. When everyone was done pairing up, Yuuta called each pair up to show him, and the class, there skills. What he was were many beginner's mistakes and some were good. He then called up Yoruichi and Hanataro and threw them each a wooden sword as they got on the mat and face each other on opposite sides.

Yoruichi sighed as she tried to balance the wooden sword in her hands. _'I hate Zanjutsu, I perfer Hakuda.'_ Yoruichi rarely used a sword, she much rather punch her oppoent out with her fists than fight with a sword. Although her opponent was Hanataro so this might be interesting. Hanataro was nervous as he saw the eyes of everyone watching his every move and he barely heard Yuuta say.

"Begin!" Hanataro and Yoruichi ran toward each other and there wooden swords crashed into each other and the two were now in a dead lock. Hanataro then broke it by pushing Yoruichi's sword to the right and spun around to strike her left but Yoruichi managed to jump back in time to avoid it. She aimed a stab at Hanataro's chest but the dark hair boy sidestepped the blade and landed a hit on her right arm.

Yoruichi flinch from the pain and swung at Hanataro, only for him to duck under it and tried to hit her legs. However Yoruichi jumped into the air, and over the sword, and hit Hanataro's left shoulder and rolled away when she landed back down on the ground. The two were about to attack each other again but Yuuta said.

"Stop," The two halted their attacks and watched Yuuta come up to them with a smile on his face. "Nice job you two, I saw a few mistakes from you Yoruichi but still nice job." They thanked him, returned the swords, and went back to there seats on the ground as Yuuta went on explaining how Zanjutsu and the history behind it.

_Lunch_

Yoruichi sighed as she looked for her friends while holding a tray in her hands. After Zanjutsu class, her and Hanataro had to go seperate ways due to him having Kido class and her having History class and right now, at third period was over, she was looking for her friends to eat with. Soon she spotted a familiar blond, smiled, and went to the table and on the table were two of her friends, Urahara Kisuke and Shiba Kuukaku.

Kisuke waved to her with his little green fan and Kuukaku greeted her as she sat down next to her. "So how your classes?" She asked them.

"Boring," Kuukaku said, taking a bite of her steak. "And a couple of dumb boys kept trying to ask me out."

Yoruichi smiled as she broke apart her chopsticks. "What'd you do?"

"I broke there noses." The three laughed as ate a little of there lunch. "How about you Kisuke?"

The blond boy smiled and fanned himself. "Aside from the dull history lesson for 1st period and embrassing Isshin in our Zanjutsu class, I met someone rather interesting in Hakuda class." But before he could continue, a large dark teen with glasses sat down on his left and bit into his ribs while another raven hair boy sat down on Kisuke's right who was smiling he saw the funniest thing in the world.

"Uh Tessai is something wrong?" Kuukaku asked as he took a huge bite from his ribs. "It's nothing."

The raven hair boy laughed. "Oh he's just mad that someone outdid him in Kido class today." Everyone at the table shared a surprised look since, among them, Tessai was the best Kido user and for someone to did him was interesting.

Kisuke elbow his friend. "Well Isshin go on." Isshin smiled and continued his story. "Another student manage to do two level 30 kido back to back with no incantation but when Tessai tried the same thing-" He got knocked off his seat when the meatless ribs hit him right on the forehead but Isshin got up and went on.

"The first one blew right up in his face and burnt through his uniform, showing everyone his hearts spotted boxes." Everyone burst out laughing as Tessai slammed his head on the table in embarassment. After a while, they stopped and Kuukaku asked.

"So who the person who outdid out hearts boxes wearing friend?" Tessai once again slammed his head on the table while Isshin was about to say something when he saw someone coming up from behind Yoruichi. "Thats him!"

Yoruichi and Kuukaku looked behind to see Hanataro who was holding a lunch box. "Oh hey Hanataro."

Said boy was nervous as Yoruichi's friends looked at him and asked. "I-is ok-okay if I e-eat with y-you and y-your friends Y-Yoruichi-san." Yoruichi nodded and moved over, patting downt the space between her and Kuukaku.

"Of course it is, and its just Yoruichi. No -san." Hanataro nodded his head, sat down between the two girls and opened his lunch, revealing to be rice, fish, and ohgai.

Everyone continue on eating and asking Hanataro questions like how'd he knows Yoruichi, who taught him in kido(when Tessai found out who, he cried a little since he knew he was way behind Hanataro), if he had a girlfriend(Hanataro stuttered out a no when Kuukaku asked that), and other things.

Lunch was ending soon but before anyone could leave, Hanataro took out a small white box and opened it, the scent catching everyone's attention. They snapped toward Hanataro who froze with a cookie halfway toward his mouth.

"I-is s-something wr-wrong?" He asked as they moved closer to the smell although he was blushing as Kuukaku and Yoruichi leaned onto his sides. "Hanataro what is that?" Kuukaku asked, taking in the smell with a smile.

Hanataro swallowed as she leaned closer to him to smell the cookies that were in the box on his lap. "Ju-just m-my ho-homemade ch-chocolate ch-chip c-cookies." He invented a new shade of red when Yoruichi leaned on him more to smell the cookies.

"Can we have one?" Isshin asked, drooling as Hanataro slowly nodded his head. In a second, the cookies were all gone, including the one in his hand, as everyone ate them making noises of pleasure as they did.

Kisuke was wiping the crumbles off his face and licking it off his hand. "Man that was great. It's like, like-"

"A firework of favor in your mouth," Kuukaku said, swallowing the last of her cookie and looked to Hanataro. "Your a great cook Hanataro." She then shared a grin with Yoruichi who returned it and, in unison, kissed Hanataro on his cheeks.

Hanataro froze up again and blushed so badly that he could make the color red jealous then he did something that surprised them all.

He fainted.

"Uh oh I think you two broke him." Kisuke said as Kuukaku and Yoruichi picked up Hanataro, each one grabbing his arms and putting them around his shoulders. "We'll just take him to the nurse." Yoruichi said as they dragged the fainted boy off, getting looks from everyone as they did.

_End of the day_

Academy students were walking back home while Hanataro was walking between Yoruichi and Kuukaku, still blushing but not as much as before.

"Man Hanataro your just too innocent." Yoruichi laughed along with Kuukaku. "Hello Hanataro!" They looked to see Kyoraku walking up to them.

"Ma ma Hanataro, I didn't know that you were a ladies man. I guess I rubbed off on you huh?" Hanataro then blushed and tried stuttered out an explaintion when Yoruichi and Kuukaku each grabbed an arm, Yoruichi grabbing Hanataro's left while Kuukaku grabbed his right, and placed them between there growing, yet large for there age breasts, making Hanataro invent several new shades of red.

"Naa he's more of a gentleman right Kuukaku?" Said girl nodded her head. "Yup and a great cook!" Kyoraku was torn between laughing his butt off at Hanataro's face and its color and crying in public since he was more popular with girls when Hanataro was Kyoraku's age.

"Well we have go." The girls let go of the blushing boy and each gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving but Hanataro manage not to faint this time while Kyoraku smiled at him.

Inside, however, Kyoraku was crying at how lucky Hanataro was with girls and why something like that didn't happen to him when he was in the Academy.

**And Done! I am tired and sleeply but that didn't keep me from finishing this! Also I'm sorry for the lack of action in this chapter and I promise to add something interesting in the next one. Until next time, Mr. Hourglass AWAY! *Runs out on a giant yellow spotted lizard.***


End file.
